


Passive Meets Aggresive

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute, Cute Ending, First Meetings, Flirting, Flower Shop AU that nobody but me asked for, Flowers, I wrote this fic for me annd Im just sharin it, Language of Flowers, M/M, Madara is a dork, Madara is a florist, Madara thinks Tobirama is handsome, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tobirama is a Flirt, Tobirama is a mix of punk and goth, Whoa mama, but slightly, meanwhile Tobirama is like, sharing numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: Tobirama wants to know how to say FUCK YOU in flowers and Madara is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	Passive Meets Aggresive

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a MadaTobi flower shop AU so I took matters into my own hands and made a MadaTobi flower shop AU
> 
> Twitter: @YeehawMitski

Madara is tending to the peonies and tying his hair back so his hair won’t get in the way when the most intimidating man walks in and slams his hands down on the counter, making him jump.

The stranger is dressed in blacks and greys, a leather jacket with too many pins to count over a grey shirt with something scrawled over it in a font that Madara can’t read. The man has some of the tightest pants he’s ever seen (Madara would never be caught dead wearing those) paired with a studded belt. And the chains he has, he has a lot of those. Hanging from the belt loops, from the jacket, some bracelets (oh his nails are painted . . . with swear words), and . . . on his face?

Yep, that’s a nose ring with a chain leading back to many ear piercings. Speaking of face . . .

He’s got heavy makeup on, two shades of lipstick (black and white to fit the theme, it seems) in a checkered patterned and large spiked lashes drawn in eyeliner around his eyes like tears. Then there's the little broken heart under his left eye. With that, the red tattoos and the color streaked locs and undercut add to the look.

And wow, a man should not be so criminally handsome.

Madara wipes his hands off on his apron as he steps up to the counter and the man practically looms over him. Is he wearing platforms? One look down and, yep, platforms. Really decorated platforms. He puts on his best customer service smile.

“Hello, sir! How may I help you?”

The man breathes in and, “How do you say “ _fuck you_ ” in flowers?”

Madara pauses (wow this guy had a _deep_ voice). Then nods.

“One moment, sir! Follow me please!”

Madara moves to the back of the store, the stranger coming around the counter to follow him, and taps a hand on his chin as he picks out the right flowers.

“Fuck you in flowers, fuck you in flowers . . . How . . . How _aggressive_ do you want it to be, sir?”

“ _Very_ aggressive, please.”

“. . . Aha! Sir, would you mind holding the flowers as I hand them to you?”

The stranger shakes his head.

“Good! Now! First flower,” Madara reaches into the shelves, “Petunias, these white ones will work nicely. They stand for resentment and anger.”

The man takes the bundle carefully.

“Second flower,” Madara grabs another, “Black Roses. Stands for death! Yay!”

He hands it to the man again, pauses, and then arranges the roses and petunias to look nicer. Well, looks like it’s build-a-bundle today.

“Third, we have Rue! Literally stands for rue.”

He puts them with the petunias.

“Then, Yellow Carnations! Disdain!”

He puts in only a few because too many would make it too big.

“Finally, striped carnations! One of the most aggressive ways to say no!”

The bouquet turns out beautiful. The stranger seems to think so, too.

“And there you have it, sir, a Fuck You Boquet!”

The stranger's smile is a little evil. He laughs, a deep chuckle.

“Thanks a lot,” he squints at his nametag, “ _Madara_.”

The way the man says his name makes a shiver run up his spine.

“No problem, sir! Now, if you’ll come right this way, I can get that wrapped up for you real quick and ring it up!”

Madara chooses a dark shade of red plastic to wrap the flowers in and a black ribbon to tie it all together. The bouquet fits the stranger perfectly, considering his style.

“Will that be all, sir?”

Said man looks at him, “Hey, do you have a pen I could borrow? And some paper?”

“Hm? Oh! Yes! Wait a moment,” he pulls it from his pocket, “Here you go. As for paper, I only have blank cards.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Well, alright then, here,” he gives him a blue card with lace edges.

The man writes something down with his free hand, flips it over, and slides it towards him with the pen before turning around and waving a hand over his shoulder. 

“See you around, _Madara_.” 

And then he’s walking back out into the bustling street. Madara looks down at the card. He’s curious. 

He pockets the pen, takes the card, and reads it. Then stops. Then reads it again. And again. One more time, to make sure he isn’t dreaming.

On the card, in beautiful curling handwriting, 

_‘XXX-XXX-XXXX’_

_Call me? ;) xoxo_

Madara blushes all the way to his hairline.

What a _man_ , he thinks, what a man.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so indulgent.


End file.
